Odyssey: Extraction
Odyssey: Extraction is a temporary game mode released for the Odyssey event that was released from September 12th to October 8th, 2018. Odyssey: Extraction Description Overview : 5 : Crash Site : 5 player co-op battle. : Defeat a series of monsters, culminating into a large Boss Fight against . The Odyssey game mode is released with five different queues (from easiest to hardest): # Intro # Cadet # Crewmember # Captain # Onslaught You can start playing on the lowest difficulty (Intro), and to unlock following difficulties you have to win a game on the previous difficulty or join a friend that already has done so. Champion Select In this gamemode you can only play as an Odyssey champion. All the Odyssey champions are available (excluding ), and when selecting a champion the Odyssey skin is automatically selected. When a champion is selected more than once, each same champion has a different chroma. * * * * }} Summoner spells & Runes Exclusive to this gamemode are two available summoner spells, and . In this game mode, you do not have access to runes, instead you can edit your Augments. Augments * Each time you play the mode, you can earn augments for the characters. You keep these for the duration of the event and equip them between games. Augments have various powerful effects. * You unlock extra augment slots as you complete missions over time. You can get up to 5 slots and 15 augments per character. * Each champion has passive augment (innate bonuses) that takes one slot and that cannot be removed. * A "catch-up" augment bundle is available from September 17 – October 8. The bundle includes all augments for either or , but each augment owned reduces the RP price by 8, down to a minimum price of . Jinx= |-|Malphite= |-|Sona= |-|Yasuo= |-|Ziggs= Map elements Friendlies= |-|Powerups and Collectibles= |-|Hazards= |-|Monsters= Items General * and its upgrades ( ) as well as use the version. Exclusive items * and are available. * Sustain items only grant 25% of their original amount of sustain, and are renamed with a "Space" in the beginning: ** ( % lifesteal instead of 10%) ** ( % lifesteal instead of 10%) ** (3% healing from Partner damage instead of 12%) ** (3% lifesteal instead of 12%) ** ( % spellvamp and lifesteal instead of 10%) ** (5% lifesteal instead of 20%) ** (4% omivamp instead of 15%) ** ( % lifesteal instead of 10%) ** (3% lifesteal instead of 12%) ** (4% physical damage healing from 15%) ** is the only lifesteal item that isn't modified. * is renamed to , doesn't grant summoner spell cooldown reduction and its caption is changed to "This item is dedicated to space.". Unavailable items The following items are unavailable in this game mode: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Strategy There are a large number of viable strategies due to the variance you can achieve through augments and build paths. When attempting the onslaught based missions, certain champion augments, builds, and team compositions are far more useful than others. Tips Media Music= ;Related Music Odyssey - Login Screen| Odyssey Extraction Champion Select Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Extraction Odyssey Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Odyssey Extraction Promo 01.jpg|Odyssey: Extraction Promo 1 Odyssey Extraction Promo 02.png|Odyssey: Extraction Promo 2 Odyssey Extraction background.png|Odyssey Extraction Loading Background FGM Odyssey Extraction.png|Odyssey: Extraction Odyssey combat1.jpg|Odyssey fights 1 Odyssey combat2.jpg|Odyssey fights 2 Warp screenshot.jpg|Warp in action Resuscitate screenshot.jpg|Resuscitate in action Odyssey Crash Site Concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Crash Site Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Odyssey Crash Site Concept 02.jpg|Odyssey Crash Site Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Odyssey Arcraptor Skitterbeak concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Arcraptor and Skitterbeak Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Odyssey Arcraptor Skitterbeak concept 02.jpg|Odyssey Arcraptor and Skitterbeak Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Odyssey Arcraptor Skitterbeak concept 03.jpg|Odyssey Arcraptor and Skitterbeak Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Odyssey Baron concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Baron Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Baron concept 02.jpg|Odyssey Baron Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Baron concept 03.jpg|Odyssey Baron Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Dozermaw concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Dozermaw Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Dozermaw concept 02.jpg|Odyssey Dozermaw Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Ora Bot concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Ora Bot Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Adam Hensel) Odyssey Ora Bot concept 02.jpg|Odyssey Ora Bot Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Adam Hensel) Odyssey Rhinodon concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Rhinodon Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Rhinodon concept 02.jpg|Odyssey Rhinodon Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Rhinodon concept 03.jpg|Odyssey Rhinodon Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Rhinodon concept 04.jpg|Odyssey Rhinodon Concept 4 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Rhinodon concept 05.jpg|Odyssey Rhinodon Concept 5 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Tuskbeard concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Tuskbeard Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Tuskbeard concept 02.jpg|Odyssey Tuskbeard Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Shimmerstryker concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Shimmerstryker Concept (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) |-|Summoner Icons= Odyssey Jinx profileicon.png|Odyssey Jinx Odyssey Yasuo profileicon.png|Odyssey Yasuo Odyssey Sona profileicon.png|Odyssey Sona Odyssey Malphite profileicon.png|Odyssey Malphite Odyssey Ziggs profileicon.png|Odyssey Ziggs Odyssey Recruit profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran profileicon.png|Odyssey Veteran Odyssey Recruiter Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruiter Badge Odyssey Recruit Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Badge Lifebead profileicon.png|Lifebead Focusbead profileicon.png|Focusbead Odyssey Zenith profileicon.png|Odyssey Zenith Space Lizard profileicon.png|Space Lizard Patch History ** *** bonus damage increased to 125% from 75%. ** *** Next cast bonus damage increased to 100% from 50%. ** *** Base damage per second increased to from . *** AP ratio per second increased to from . ** *** AP ratio conversion increased to from . ** *** Base damage increased to 750 from 500. *** AP ratio increased to from . * ** *** Base damage increased to 200 from 100. ** *** Bonus damage increased to 100% from 75%. ** *** Increased damage per 100 bonus health increased to 3% from 2%. * ** *** Bonus damage per target hit increased to 40% from 30%. ;V8.18 - September 17th HotfixZiggs Hotfix (September 17th) * ** *** No longer grants a shield on allied Ziggs. ** *** No longer gives upon hitting allies. ;V8.18 - Release * Featured game mode available from September 12th, 2018, to October 9, 2018 (11:59 p.m. PT). }} See also * Odyssey * Crash Site * Invasion References de:Odyssee: Rettungsaktion Category:Odyssey Category:League of Legends game modes Category:Temporary game modes Category:Odyssey: Extraction